Little known wonders
by XxShellxX
Summary: A fan fic about lancelot's future so to speak. im really bad at summarys so you'll juts have to read to find out :D
1. Prolouge

This my first ever fan fiction so be gentle, all comments and criticism are of course welcome. You should know my spelling and grammar are terrible and this prologue is checked for any mistakes to the best of my abilities.

Disclaimer; none of the following characters belong to me, with the exception of my oc.

**Prologue**

My eyelids grew heavy and I knew that no matter how hard I tried resisting sleep it wouldn't alone be able to keep me awake to finish this damn assignment, don't get me wrong I loved the Arthurian legend if it even was a legend but even my love for the legend or the era (depending on your belief) wasn't going to keep my eyes from slowly growing heavier and finally closing. My eyes snapped open as the sound of horses hooves grew nearer and I found myself lying in the middle of a dirt path as the sound drifted nearer I finally sat up taking in my surroundings which I realised was a edge of some forest directly behind me with a massive castle wall stretching around for as far as the eye can see directly in front of me. I rubbed my eyes vigorously 'this has got to be a dream, a really vivid one at that' I muttered slowly climbing to my feet with the help of a nearby oak tree. I glanced down to see I had a long flowing burgundy dress which was in my own opinion way too low cut for my liking, around the neckline was embroidered patterns and flowers in golden thread.

"Where am i?" I questioned as I took another more detailed look at my surroundings. "Why you're in Camelot milady" a small voice sounded from behind startling me, I turned around to see a rather scrawny looking boy with messy black hair on a horse glancing down at me inquisitively. "I…….. How did I get here?" I questioned rather confused. The boy slowly got off the horse and tethered it to the nearby oak tree, "Well I was going to ask you the same question, who reigns over you?" A look of confusion swept over my face. "Who is your liege you know your king?" .The sudden need to sit down before I fell down swept over me, I slowly sank to the floor more confused now I had met this individual than I had been before he had turned up. "I…………. I really don't know" I answered.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don'n own any of the characters below with the exception of one.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The next few hours seemed to pass in a blur the young boy turned out to be a young man called Merlin who worked for the physician Gaius who although was quite odd at times was a perfect host and very kind as I had forget seemingly everything but my name and age. The two were trying hard to work out where I came from, after awhile I settled at the wooden table unable to pace anymore because of the stupid high heels I was wearing. "You better get back to him Merlin before he thinks you have gone walkabouts again" as Gaius said this hammering sounded from the front door "Talk of the devil" Merlin muttered. "Who is it?" I questioned jumping out of my place while glancing towards the door; as it slammed open the hinges made a rather unhealthy groaning sound. Who ever he was there was an air of arrogance and authority about him which was slightly unnerving. "Merlin where on earth have you been, I'm the prince you're the manservant remember I shouldn't have to go running around after…."He stopped mid sentence and stared at me with wide blue eyes smiled and walked over gracefully taking hold of my hand and kissing it softly "What is a beauty such as your self doing in Camelot, as I am sure I would recognise a beauty such as yourself before now" the prince said turning on the charm, his fake show of charm didn't impress me in the slightest in fact it only proved my theory that he was arrogant and most probably thought he could get anyone he wanted well wasn't the charming prince Arthur in for a shock. I opened my mouth to reply but words seemed to stick in the back of my throat and my mouth dried up. "This is Anastasie Du Lac sire" said Gaius stepping in promptly; I smiled gratefully pushing back strands of hair that had fallen into my view. "I am Prince Arthur, are you of noble blood milady? Because someone whom wasn't could not afford such finery" Arthur replied taken aback by her understated beauty. "I'm afraid she has no recollection of where she is from or who her liege is, we are at a loss her name is unique and has never been heard of from around these parts before today" Gaius prompted placing a hand gently on my shoulder. Arthur stood there in thought for a minute or two and finally seemed to have come to a decision "Well until we find out exactly where she is from she can stay in the castle with us as long as my father grants it to be so" With this Arthur strode out of the room. "Err Merlin don't you think you should maybe go with him as you was the one he came here for" I said quietly my voice finally useable again, with that Merlin trotted out after Arthur as quickly as he possibly could.

Else where in the castle Arthur had requested an audience with Uther, "What is so important that you request an audience with me so late into the night" Arthur approached the throne slowly. "This matter is not of dire need my lord but there is a girl… I believe her to be of noble blood she has been found with no recollection of who she is or where she has come from" Uther looked upon his son with a look that Arthur had never seen his father give before "you give compassion to a girl you do not yet even know and expect us to give her our hospitality why should I grant this to you" Uther replied his facial features losing all signs of emotion once again. "You should grant this father because I am asking this of you; Anastasie is lost and has no recollection of anything can't you just have some compassion for this girl" Arthur sighed. Uther seemed to debate with himself for awhile and finally spoke "You have your wish, unlike popular belief I'm not the horrible monster everyone thinks I am and this girl ……….Anastasie Is welcome at Camelot for as long as she wishes it to be so or until her memory comes back and we can get her back to her homeland safely, get your manservant to ready a room for her in the castle and summon Morgana's maid as we will be needing finer clothes for her to wear" Uther replied a slight smile cracking through his usual none emotional masquerade. Arthur smiled gratefully while bowing. "Thank you father" as Merlin and Arthur left the great hall a look of sheer shock finally broke through "Is Uther in need of Gaius today?" Merlin questioned, Arthur shook his head a cheesy grin plastered across his face "You heard him Merlin ready a room next door to mine and summon Gwen……… please" with that Arthur swept off to his battle training not even giving Merlin the time to reply. "Yes sire" Merlin muttered sarcastically turning to head towards Lady Morgana's quarters.

After Merlin had left the room I quickly sat back down onto the wooden bench "err so that's Prince Arthur?" Gaius nodded I paused undecided then continued "he's quite something isn't he? I mean the heir to the throne and he seems to take all this in his stride as if it doesn't faze him in the slightest, no worries about him failing to be the king that his father hopes he will be. I know if that was me I would be well and truly terrified the fear of failing must be horrible to live with" I finished pausing to see Gaius looking at me with a look of pure wonder on his face. "Yes it seems so but underneath even the crowned prince will have some doubts about his ability to run Camelot as his father has, but I am sure that he will rule with an iron hand but also with love and compassion for his people as sometimes Uther doesn't, he lets his fear of magic take over him which sometimes…. Doesn't always get the best result" Gaius finished while continuing to read a musty old book that lay open on the table. After a while of complete silence I stood up and began to help Gaius tidy up some of his medical supplies, I hated feeling useless it was bad enough I couldn't remember who I was and where I was from let alone making a mess and leaving it to someone else to clear up. "I'm sorry for the intrusion I just wish…" I said braking off as a loud knock resounded on the door. "Yes, who is it?" Gaius asked scrambling towards the front door. "Lady Anastasie is requested to attend a audience with the king" a voice grumbled from behind the door as Gaius reached it and slowly opened it revealing one of king Uther's personal guards. I looked towards Gaius my mouth forming a very small 'o' shape "Come now Lady Anastasie the king requests your presence" Gaius said pointing towards the door ushering me to go with the guard. I slowly strolled towards the door the heels on my feet now rubbing against skin that was raw, with blood starting to run into the bottoms. "Sweet Gaius you wouldn't have a plaster would you?" I asked sweetly the question causing the guard and Gaius some confusion. "My dear what is this plaster you speak of?" Gaius asked smiling; I shook my head and continued towards the door grimacing as the shoes rubbed more. After walking through the town centre then up some more flights of staircases we finally arrived at the throne room where upon first glance you wouldn't expect it to hold the important meetings that I'd heard so much about since arriving in Camelot because the room was far more stately and grand than I thought it would be. I walked slowly towards the king's throne keeping my head up, my shoulders held slightly back and with as much grace as I could summon. When I finally arrived not far from the king I curtsied as gracefully as I could considering I had never done this before well… not that I could remember anyway. "My lord you have summoned me, what is it you wish to speak of?" I asked politely while staring at the king. Arthur bore no resemblance of his father in the slightest; i wondered what his mother looked like and why she too wasn't here. "Yes I did request your presence as I wanted to see if the rumours about your understated beauty were just another rumour or if there was some truth in this and as I see it is the truth".. He paused "I also wished to see if what Arthur says is true I believe he is no fool but whereas he is weak for a pretty face I am not so easily persuaded but I believe that your heart is true and honest, so I have decided to let you stay in the castle for as long as you wish or until your memory finally returns and we can return you to your home safely as I am sure a noblewoman such as yourself will be missed" Uther finished. "Thank you sire I am most grateful for your pity" I replied curtsying again, "You there escort Lady Anastasie to her room and then return here I have urgent need of your services" Uther bellowed pointing at a guard. "I'm very grateful for your guard escorting me but I believe I can find the way myself if agreed by you milord" I spoke staring straight at him a slight smile on my face "If you wish to be so then you may go" Once again I curtsied then left hoping to stumble across the room as I had no idea what so ever where it was after awhile of walking around the castle I came across some steps leading up to one of the turrets. I curiously started up them to find that the dress was just not made for climbing stairs or that was the conclusion I had come to. I hoisted it up until the dress was above my knees and not long after I reached the top of the stairs that had seemed to be endless. I stepped out onto what seemed to be a lookout for the soldiers and knights from where I was I could see the everyday goings on of Camelot, people closing up stalls for the day others merely stood about talking gossiping as the sun slowly disappeared for the night. I perched onto the edge of the stone wall straining to remember who I was and where I was from I wouldn't be able to enjoy anything until the mystery had revealed itself to me, for awhile silence hung over me until a hand snaked around my shoulder making me grab my assailants hand and twisting it until I noticed it was prince Arthur grimacing with pain from what I had just done to him. My hand automatically released his letting it fall by his side. "Where on earth did you learn something like that?" Arthur questioned a look of mere surprise on his face "I can't remember…. when you surprised me like that I just did it automatically it was like second nature to me" I replied shrugging. The sun was setting on the horizon and shadow fell over Camelot ever so gradually as the skies darkened and citizens retreated back to the safety of their own homes. I suddenly wished that where ever my home was that I was there now with the people I loved and who loved me in return not just pitied me like everyone here seemed to, a sudden rush of longing and sadness swept through me.

So thats it hope you liked it comments welcome :D


End file.
